Vendredi soirs
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: Pourquoi te retiens-tu, Akashi-kun ? [AkaKuro] [OS] [YAOI]


**»****Auteur :** I am your Absolute Princess

**»****Anime/Manga** : Kuroko no Basket

**»****Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fukimaki.

**» Pairing**: Akashi x Kuroko

* * *

Ton regard hautain et supérieur. Ton sourire malveillant. Tes cheveux rouges. Tes yeux vairons. Tout en toi dégage quelque chose de malsain. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir. Tu m'éblouis. Dès que mes yeux se posent sur ce magnifique corps qu'est le tien, je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Même si, quelquefois, je te surprends à sourire, tu gardes toujours cet air fier et méprisant. Parfois, tu m'embrasses et tu te laisses aller, tu passes une main dans mes cheveux et caresses le creux de mes reins.

J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Mais, comme si j'étais trop pur pour toi, tu ne m'as jamais fait passionnément l'amour, ne m'as jamais fait subir quelconque délicieux supplice, ne m'a jamais regardé autrement que comme Testuya Kuroko, le passeur de Teikō. Tu vois bien que j'attends la suite, tu le sais, mais tu ne fais rien. Tu connais parfaitement mes sentiments à ton égard, mais toi, tu ne montres rien. Si seulement tu étais un peu plus ouvert. Ah...que l'amour à sens unique peut être douloureux.

Mais peut-être le problème vient-il de moi ? Peut-être est-ce moi qui ne dis jamais rien. Dois-je me confesser à toi ? Non... je ne voudrais pas devenir un fardeau pour toi et t'imposer mes sentiments. Mais, depuis peu, j'éprouve un tel amour pour toi. C'en devient insupportable. Dès que tu es là, mon cœur serre ma poitrine, et j'accomplis tant bien que mal les exercices que tu m'imposes.

Et, comme tous les vendredi soirs, tu m'attends à la sortie du vestiaire. Quand nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls, tu me serres dans tes bras. Cette fois, tu dis mon prénom d'une voix si douce que j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies employé un ton comme celui-là avec moi.

"Tetsuya...bientôt, je ne pourrai plus me retenir.

- Akashi-kun. Je...

- Ne dis rien. Sinon, je te l'ai dit: je ne me retiendrai pas."

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, tu as posé tes lèvres contre les miennes. Puis tu présentes ta langue à l'entrée de la mienne, que j'ouvre. Cet échange est si intense, si passionné, que tu parviens à m'arracher un gémissement.

A ce moment, tu recules ton visage du mien. Je ne saurais définir ton regard. En quelques secondes, tu m'as plaqué contre le mur, et lèches tendrement mes lèvres.

"Akashi-kun..a-arrête...

- Arrêter ? Pourquoi ?"

J'aimerai te dire que c'est parce que mon cœur bat trop vite, trop fort, et que je ne pourrai bientôt plus respirer. Mais à présent, aucun son ne peut sortir de ma gorge. Ma tête déborde de toi, je n'en peux plus. Alors je me laisse aller, tu m'allonges par terre, retire ma chemise, embrasses mon cou, puis mon torse.

"C'en est trop, Testuya. J'ai trop attendu, je n'en peux plus."

Tu touches mes cheveux, m'embrasses en un baiser passionné. Et, pour la première fois, tu découvres mon corps; en voyant la couleur de mes joues, tu ris. Tes lèvres sont différentes de d'habitude. Elles sont rouges, et tu sembles m'offrir un sourire sincère.

"Pour moi aussi...c'est dur de lutter, Akashi-kun."

Ton corps est décidément parfait. Il semblerait que tout en toi ait été créé pour m'attirer. De la couleur de tes cheveux à ton odeur.

"Testuya. Tu m'appartiens. Je ne te laisserai à personne."

Non, Akashi-kun. A personne. Mais alors pourquoi...m'as-tu laissé seul ? A présent, il n'y aura plus de vendredi soirs, mon coeur ne battra plus jamais comme quand tu étais là, à mes côtés, je n'aimerai plus jamais comme ça. Seijūrō reviens-moi.

* * *

Aloha !

Ceci est ma toute première histoire, donc un OS trèèèès court, mais bon, j'avais pas l'inspiration des fois, heureusement que ma meilleure amie All-Is-Ever-Dark me donnait des coups de mains, parfois ^^

Interprétez la fin comme vous souhaitez, mais vous ne saurez jamais ce qui s'est passé. Eheheheheh.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je ferai d'autres histoires à l'avenir \o/

Sweet dreams !


End file.
